Behind Her Eyes
by Alex aka Numbuh 145362
Summary: Tawni Centric drabbles.  Pairings Tawnico, Grawni, Chawni, Jawni, etc. This week: Twinkle, Twinkle
1. Doll

**Title:**Behind Her Eyes

**Author:**Alex aka Numbuh 145362

**Author's Notes:**HEY! I've never written from Tawni's perspective before, and I think that she is very underappreciated. So I started making drabbles, and this came up! I plan on updating once or twice a week… I hope you all like it!

**Dedication: **Um, to whoever reads this! You guys are awesome!

**Summary:** Tawni-centric drabbles. This week: She's a doll.

**Disclaimer:**I unfortunately do not own Sonny with a Chance…

* * *

She's a doll.

A _porcelain_ doll.

The outside _**BEAUTIFUL**_.

**Hard.**

Frigid.

_Unwelcoming._

On the inside, hollow.

E.m.p.t.y.

V/a/p/i/d.

V-o-i-d.

_Emotionless._

The doll shined in the spotlight, handed from one person to another, basking in their brief attention. Each dirtying with touches.

Wearing away paint.

Weakening the China.

Waning away the soul trapped _i_**n**s_i_**d**e.

At a point, the doll was placed in a house. She **L-O-V-E-D **that house.

She r/u/l/e/d that house.

She (ruled) for four _whole_ **years**.

Then the _**rag doll**_ came.

The _**u.g.l.y**_.

_**R:a:n:c:i:d.**_

_**P*o*l*y*e*s*t*e*r.**_

_**Doll.**_

That doll took away the porcelain doll's spotlight.

Love.

**Life.**

_Hope._

She shattered the glass of **protection** and _perfection_.

The doll.

The _porcelain_ doll.

S^t^r^a^i^n^e^d.

C~r~a~c~k~e~d.

B_r_o_k_e.

And the soul crumbled into n.o.t.h.i.n.g.

* * *

I am deeper than I thought! Tawni, I just see pain behind her. I hope you all liked it!

Reviews are virtual cookies!

In God We Trust,

Alex


	2. Rejection

**Title: **Behind Her Eyes

**Author: **Alex aka Numbuh 145362

**Author's Notes: **HEY! This is the second drabble of my Tawni fest! This one actually has pairing, abet one sided. :P This went up a couple of days early, but I wasn't going to have the internet, so I put it up! :) I hope you all like it!

**Dedication: **To my past reviewers: DariusWOW and Channyluver1996. You guys rock my keyboard off! ;)

**Summary:** Tawni-centric drabbles. This week: Rejection.

**Disclaimer: **Sonny with a Chance? Yeah right!

**

* * *

Rejection.**

_Tears._

Pain.

Tawni cried s~p~a~r~k~l~e~s over that… b.o.y.

How could that… thing r!e!j!e!c!t! her?

The _perfect _Tawni Hart!

Who did _he_ think he was?

He was just a g-i-g-g-l-e in the show, nothing **important**.

But he was, no IS important to _**her**_.

She didn't want him to b.e.( important).

He just _WAS_.

She just

**F.**

** E.**

** L.**

** L.**

F.

O.

R.

_ H._

_ I._

_ M._

**((HARD))**.

Stupid b/o/y/.

Stupid _Nico Harris_.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Go Tawni! Rip his HART out! Meany Nico! :P Tawnico was my first favorite pairing of Tawni! Therefore, I had to do it first! :) It's kind of short, but you know I still like it! I hope you guys did to! :D

In God We Trust,

Alex


	3. Pinky Promise

**Title: **Behind Her Eyes

**Author: **Alex aka Numbuh 145362

**Author's Notes: **HEY! This is Pinky Promise! Another Tawni centric drabble! Also a Chawni if you look hard enough. This is also my first kid fic! I think they are around 6-8ish in this drabble, so before Sonny. There WAS something between them! Just not now. At least in the show. :P

**Dedication: **Um, to whoever reads this! You guys are awesome!

**Summary:** Tawni-centric drabbles. This week: Pinky Promise.

**Disclaimer: **I have… pocket lint, a computer, and a phone… but no show.

* * *

"Hart! Over here!"

Little Tawni Hart turned to locate the producer to the noise, only to find her best friend Chad Goldfarb.

_Chad_. Cute, adorable Chad. Her best friend since forever! Will he ever know how much he means to her? Tawni snapped out of her reverie as the blonde boy ran up to her.

"Tawnee!" He whined.

"Whatee?" Tawni replied back. The young boy pouted. "You didn't come over, and I had to come over here. Therefore, I had to move! Move!" The girl rolled her eyes.

"Move huh? Sorry to bother you, _Princess_ Chad." Tawni smirked at her reddened friend. _He's really cute as a tomato._

"I am not a princess! I am Chad Dylan Goldfarb, King of the Studio!" He declared.

"More like Drama King!" She giggled. CDG huffed and placed his back towards her.

"Chaddy," Tawni started, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You know I'm kidding! How about this? You can be the King of Drama, and I can be the Queen of Funniness!" Chad smiled, whirling back to her.

"Okay, but only if you stay funny always, and be my bestest friend forever!" Tawni grinned.

"Okay!"

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

* * *

Awh Little Kids! Awh Chawni! So cute! Okay serious question, should I continue with the drabbles or not? Thank you for your input!

Reviews make the world go round!

In God We Trust,

Alex


	4. Twinkle

**Title: **Behind Her Eyes

**Author: **Alex aka Numbuh 145362

**Author's Notes: **Hey! Wow, it's been awhile! To kick off the end of year celebrations, please enjoy Twinkle, Twinkle, the next installment in the Behind Her Eyes drabbles.

**Summary: ** Tawni-centric drabbles. This week: Twinkle, Twinkle

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Sonny with a Chance… :(

* * *

_*Twinkle*, *twinkle*_

Smile {bright}

Cameras, cameras **e.v.e.r.y.w.h.e.r.e.**

Mainly on _b:e:a:u:t:y_

But when on _**you**_

Show those t#e#e#t#h

Don't -blink-

[Smile, smile]

Turn, turn

/Laugh, laugh/

You don't see their eyes on _her_

(Lie, lie)

Never say the t\r\u\t\h

~Pray, pray~

Maybe things will go your way

|Cry, cry|

Never 'do'

Weakness is ^unacceptable^

Hunger

Food your body w!h!i!m!p!e!r!s!

Do not _listen_

Beauty is |t|h|i|n|

So is {b.l.o.o.d}

Ignore his stares as he finally ¡n,o,t,i,c,e,s!

Forget his (p/l/e/a/d/i/n/g) eyes

The audience _**loves**_ you

For .- minutes

You *s*p*a*r*k*l*e* and (~*glitter*~)

Then the spotlight is **over** on _her_ again

She has done something /_great_\

#Cut, cut#

Red is the new **black**

"Toss, toss"

They are worried n:o:w

But **you** already

B-r-o-k-e

$Swallow, swallow$

!Die, die!

Hazy lights s^h^i^n^eagain

For there is **no more**

_*Twinkle*, *twinkle*._

* * *

Explanation: I felt morbid. Tawni you are so misunderstood! I hoped you all liked it! I wanted to practice my prettifying of the words. :P

In God We Trust,

Alex


End file.
